Party Games? Why not!
by holbonesfan
Summary: A little BB multichapter story. It's the annual christmas party, and lets just say, the squints are bored. How about some party games to get them in the partying mood? CHAPTER FIVE UP! Update on hold.
1. Prologue

**(A/N****:-**** God, what's wrong with me? Another story**** Wow, I guess ****I'm**** in one of those moods. Anyways, this ****is just a little multi-chapter fic that**** has nothing to do with the rest of the ones I've wrote. ****It's**** not part of a series, and it's unlikely that I'll carry it on when it's finished, but I'm writing and uploading it anyway. It's Christmas at the Jeffersonian, and the evening of the annual Christmas party. The ****whole**** Jeffersonian team is there, as is Booth. Just a little fic full of HA, and BB fluff. ****And**** a little bit of a jealous Cam. ****Oh**** wouldn't it be wonderful if she'd just go and shrivel up and die? Maybe ****I'll**** kill her in my next fic. **** Anyway, this is the shortest chapter that I have ever ****wrote****, but I suppose that it's just an opening. R&R anyway, to let me know if I should continue or not)**

Party Games? Why not?

"This is the most boring office party I have ever been to," Angela groaned in an exasperated voice.

"Angela, you say that every year. We know." Temperance Brennan, moaned, closing her eyes in frustration.

"I know. But come on! There must be something we can do..."

"We can eat!" Zach exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He had been moaning all evening about his lack of nourishment, and his stomach growled in anticipation.

"NO!!" Jack and Temperance yelled, clearly agitated, whilst Booth laughed to himself.

"I've got it!!!" Angela gasped, eyes wide. "Anyone up for some party games?"

**(A/N****:-**** Told you it was short, didn't I? Oh well. The next chapter will be much longer. Oh, and if anyone could suggest a few party games that they like to play at parties, I would greatly appreciate it. I have a few down, but I ****don't**** know of any traditional American games. ****R&R Please.****Cookies and Booth for all who does!**** – holbonesfan) **


	2. Do you know me?

**(A/N****:-**** Hello, again. Well, for such a short first chapter, I ****didn't**** think that anyone would review at all, so needless to say, I was surprised to get five reviews.****Here's**** the update, as you can see. I ****wasn't**** going to update this for a while, but I was told by a certain Canadian that I needed to update! Thanks for that! ****:P**** Well, I've decided that this fanfiction is going to be one where I completely humiliate, annoy, and embarrass Cam. Yeah, I ****don't**** like her. ****At all.**** I thought it would be funny to do this, before I kill her in my next fic. ****And**** I'm serious. ****I'm**** already planning her death. ****That's**** how much I hate her. ****So****, I hope you like it. This is just a small example of the torment I'm going to put Cam through, and it isn't much at all, so if you want to see more of my meddling, let me know in a review. I would love to hear from you – holbonesfan) **

**Chapter One**

_"I've got it__!!!"__ Angela __gasped,__ eyes wide. __"Anyone up for some party games?"_

**Do you know me?**

Temperance shook her head disapprovingly.

"Games? Oh, come on. How old are you guys, six?" She groaned, exasperated.

"Bones! Stop being a spoilsport. We have nothing better to do, so why not play a couple of games..." He looked over at Angela. "What do you have in mind, Ange?"

"I was thinking of like a person-quiz. You know, like where two people answer questions about the other. We take it in turns and see who knows each other best..." she trailed off, looking around at the others for approval. She took their non-committed shrugs to be a yes, and grinned triumphantly.

"Fine then. Jack, you go first. Who's the person that knows you best?" Temperance mumbled, and Angela grinned even wider.

"Probably Zach." He glanced at his girlfriend, and her annoyed look. "Sorry, Ange. It's true though."

"Okay, then. Each of us will ask you a question each, and then both of you will answer the question. We're asking about Jack first, and then about Zach. Cam, would you care to start?" Angela explained, most of it aimed at Zach and Temperance.

"Indeed I shall. Jack, Zach. What is Jack's favourite colour?" Cam shrugged at the amused faces staring at her, and laughed. "What? You have to start easy, don't you?"

"Oh come on, Cam. Even I know that!" Booth exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Zach laughed, and quickly scribbled his answer onto the portable whiteboard that Angela had pulled out of nowhere. Jack smirked, and wrote his own answer onto his whiteboard, and held it against his chest, protectively.

"So, Booth. If you're so smart. What's my favourite colour." He smirked, and stared pointedly at Booth.

"Blue." He stated simply, as if the answer was obvious.

"That is...-" Angela began, before being interrupted by both Zach and Jack.

"Incorrect." They said, simultaneously.

"WHAT? What is it then?" Booth looked shell-shocked. He has been so certain that he was right. How could _he_ be wrong?

"Is it green?" Angela asked. Apparently she didn't know the answer either.

"Red?" Brennan supplied.

"Maybe it's yellow..." Cam cut in.

"Oh for goodness sake. It's TEAL. Teal." Jack exclaimed. "Why does nobody know that?"

"I knew that." Zach said, and uncovered his answer, which, needless to say, read teal.

"Well, at least I know who my real friend is, Zachy boy." Jack laughed, and smacked him on the back.

"Okay, enough. We're sorry! Now come on, Brennan. Your turn to ask the next question."

To everybody's surprise, it turned out that Zach knew a lot more about Hodgins than he let on. He correctly told of his favourite film – "Bug." Zach had said, with a shrug. – where he liked to shop for his suits, and what his first girlfriend was called – "Denise. But she wasn't anywhere near as pretty as you, Angela." Jack had explained, a faint blush evident on his cheeks.

"Right. Next couple." Jack finally said, as the points were tallied up. "Agent Booth. Who knows you best?"

"Bones. No doubt about it." He winked at her, and she smiled shyly, before she noticed the look on Cam's face. Her smiled quickly faded, and her fix remained on the floor.

"Cam, you ask the first question again. But make it a little more difficult than what my favourite colour is." Booth teased, and smiled at her. She glared at him, and he shot a puzzled look at Brennan, who shrugged. He returned the shrug, and turned back towards the pathologist.

"What's Booth's favourite type of food." Temperance grinned, and hurriedly wrote down her answer. She looked up to see Booth staring at her, and she laughed to herself.

"I swear, Bones. You get this wrong, and I may have to disown you." He warned, with a chuckle.

"You never owned me in the first place, Booth. Anyway. Booth's favourite food's Thai. That was an easy question."

Angela indicated for Booth to certify her answer, and when he did, she marked a point on her tally sheet.

"Favourite song?" Zach asked, looking slightly bored. _He obviously __isn't__ enjoying the game too much _Brennan thought to herself, whilst writing down the name of the song both she and Booth adored so much.

"Hot Blooded..." Temperance trailed off, and glanced at Booth warily. He shot a reassuring look at her, and the others looked at each other, puzzled.

"It doesn't matter, guys. Just something that happened last year..." He coughed, and pulled at his tie. "Yeah, that's right. Obviously."

They carried on playing, with Cam, Jack, Zach and Angela all determined to catch Brennan out. But it just wasn't working. She knew his favourite place to visit, his favourite movie, the names of the past five girlfriends he'd had, and even what his grandparents were called.

Angela sighed. _God, she knows everything about him..._

"Okay then." _That's__ it! __I've got__ it. __Come on Booth__help me out here..._"What are the two most important things in the world to Booth?"

_The two most important things?__Well, Parker obviously.__ If Parker died, Booth would be lost. __He'd__ probably give up. __His job, maybe?__ Yeah, that must be it. __Parker,__ and his job. __Right._

She wrote the answers neatly on the board, smiling to herself. She knew she was right. She'd got through the whole round without getting anything wrong. Not even Zach had done that. He'd got the question about Jack's favourite shop completely wrong. How was he supposed to know that that didn't mean a supermarket?

"Well, sweetie. What are your answers?" Angela asked, whilst silently praying to God that Booth hadn't let her down.

"I think that the things most important to Booth are Parker. And his job." She stated, proudly. What she wasn't expecting was a laugh from Booth. She looked puzzled and sent a look of questioning towards him.

"My job? Oh come on, Bones. Parker's right, of course. If Parker... you know... I wouldn't know what to do..." He glanced at his feet, aware of all eyes on him.

"What about the other one, Booth?" Angela asked, excitedly. _Please... Please... Please... Please... I swear, God, if you do this, I will never be blasphemous again. I promise. __And__ I'll go to church every Sunday. __And__ I'll pray. Please, oh __Please_

Booth blushed red, and turned towards Brennan with a small smile.

"You, Temperance. You're the joint first most important thing in the world to me. I couldn't live without you. You."

**(A/N: I know, I know. ****Sucky**** ending.**** Oh well. I ****couldn't**** think about how to end it, but I knew that I wanted Booth to say something similar to that. Oh well. I hope you like it anyway. I like the way ****it's**** coming out, I guess. ****The next ****chapter's**** going to be up fairly soon – in fact, I'm going to start writing it when I get home from school tomorrow afternoon. Right now, ****I'm**** going to bed. Happy reading, and since you've already done the reading part, why not make a poor, unpaid author happy and give her the review she's always dreamed of. Reviews are the only thing that keeps me going. Thanks for reading. That purple button down ****there's**** getting a bit lonely. How about you keep it company and click on it? It would be ****really grateful****, I imagine. – holbonesfan)**


	3. Jelly Tots and Vodka Shots

**(A/N: So, yeah.**** I received quite a good amount of reviews for the last chapter. ****Here's**** the update, obviously. I had a few recommendations for decent games in the last chapter, so thanks to anyone who suggested anything. Unfortunately, the games you mentioned were already on my list. If you have any unusual games, that ****aren't**** very common, let me know. ****I'd**** appreciate it. **

**I ****don't**** usually ask for a certain number of reviews, but I've decided that I'd really like at least 15 reviews on this chapter before I update. ****That's**** not too much to ask for, right? Thanks for reading up to this point, hope you stick around for the rest of it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I ****don't**** own Bones, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth or any of the ****other characters. I wish I did. That would truly make my life worth living! Oh! ****And**** I don't own jelly tots, either. ****Or**** Vodka shots. ****Or**** the gave 'Never have I ever.' Such a shame)**

**Chapter Two**

_"You, Temperance.__You're__ the joint first most important thing in the world to me. I __couldn't__ live without you. __You."_

**Jelly Tots and Vodka Shots**

The silence in the room was unbearable. Booth and Brennan were avoiding each others gaze, each slowly turning a charming maroon colour. Cam was shooting daggers at Brennan, and Angela looked as though she was going to squeal in delight. Jack and Zach grinned at one another, before Hodgins broke the silence with a rather loud cough.

"So... Um..." Temperance started, before being interrupted by Angela.

"Right. I can see we aren't going to get much further with this game. How about a quick game of 'Never have I ever'?"

Booth's face brightened, and he grinned. Angela smiled slyly, and turned towards Zach and Temperance, who, to nobody's surprise, were looking incredibly confused.

"Oh my Goodness!! Temperance Brennan! Zach Addy! Don't tell me you've never played never have I ever before!?" Seeing their blank looks, she gasped in shock. "Seriously guys, this is one of the best and most amusing games ever!" She explained the rules quickly, and was pleased to see both of the forensic anthropologists faces' brighten.

"I have an idea..." Booth said, as they assembled themselves into a circle

"What?" The group asked, simultaneously.

"How about we make this game a bit more exciting? Anyone can answer questions and lie about doing something by putting fingers down. How about we make this game into one of the classic 'jelly tots and vodka shots' type games." He glanced around, awaiting their reactions. Zach's eyes shone in recognition, to his surprise, and Brennan looked confused. He wasn't surprised about that, of course. "Bones, all you have to do is answer the questions by either eating a jelly tot, or drinking a vodka shot."

"When do I do which?" She asked, confused.

"Right, if, for example, I say 'Never have I ever owned a dog' and you have, you drink a shot. If you haven't, then you eat a jelly tot. Only we're not asking them kind of questions. We're adults, and we're playing under adult terms. No boring questions for us." He winked at Jack, who grinned knowingly.

"Well then Booth. Since you came up with the rules, why don't you go first?" Cam said, speaking for the first time since the previous game – in a voice, Temperance thought – was full of bitterness and contempt.

"Sure." He nodded at her, and poured six shots of vodka into glasses. He poured a packet of Jelly tots that Angela had passed him into a bowl, and put them into the middle of the circle. "Right-eo. Never have I ever... kissed a member of the same sex." He automatically moved towards the jelly tots, and stuffed one into his mouth – as did Temperance, Zach and Jack. Angela opened her mouth to comment and he hastily added "On the lips." Cam reached for the jelly tots, whilst Angela edged her hand slowly towards the shot glasses.

"What??" She questioned. "It was a dare I had when I was at this party at College. It's not like I had a choice." She threw back the shot, and grimaced slightly. "That's strong stuff. Lets just hope I don't have to have too many of those – who knows what I could let slip!"

"Hmmm... Right. Ange, your go then." Booth muttered.

"Okay. Right then... Never have I ever had sex with two different people in one night." She grabbed a jelly tot, and threw it into her mouth. Brennan, Booth, Jack, and Zach did the same. Cam looked shifty, not meeting any of the others eyes.

"Doctor Saroyan?" Zach asked, whilst the others grinned. She sighed, and picked up a shot glass, throwing it into her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she looked slightly dazed.

"Camille. You next." Booth instructed.

"Never have I ever cheated on someone." Everybody grabbed at the jelly tots bowl. Everyone, that was, except Zach. He groaned and grabbed one of the shots.

"Zachy-Zach!" Booth whistled. "Wow, we've got a bad-un here! When was that?"

"High-school. I was dating this really popular girl." He shook his head at their bewildered looks. "She only 'liked' me because I was stupid enough to do her homework for her. Then I met this really nice girl in my advanced Physics class, and started dating her. It was months until the popular girl realised, and dumped me. The other girl dumped me as well, unfortunately." His voice was dark, and held a sense of regret in it.

"Go on then, Zach. Your turn." Jack said, softly, and Zack nodded at him. Angela leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Never have I ever..." He paused, for dramatic effect. "...Fallen in love with a 'partner'."

Angela grinned triumphantly. _How are they going to get out of this one__ Angela Montenegro, you are a genius. Of course, you already knew that, but hey, whatever. __You're__ even more of a genius now. _

Angela grabbed a shot, and clashed it against the one Hodgins was holding. She grinned, and shrugged.

"Guilty." The shot was drank, and she glanced at the other players.

Cam had already reached for a jelly tot, as had Zack. They ate them, and looked expectantly at Booth and Brennan. Again, they were avoiding looking at each other, eyes darting from the jelly tots to the vodka shots, and back again. Angela glanced at her best friend, seeing the uncertaincy in her eyes. _Come on Bren. Sweetie, please. Grab the shot. The first step is admitting it to __yourself__. Just drink the shot, and no one will ask any questions. _A quick movement brought her back to her senses. She looked up, to see Booth drinking the shot. He groaned at the taste of it, and lowered the glass down slowly, with a 'don't say a word or ask any questions' look on his face. Angela nodded at him, knowingly. His eyes flashed warningly, and she shrugged, turning back towards her best friend, who was still contemplating over the two choices.

"Bren, Sweetie. I hate to pressure you, but we really need an answer. We're waiting for you now." Angela said, quietly. Temperance looked at her, and then at Booth, who was moving his thumb over the edge of the glass he had in front of him. She sighed, and made her decision.

**(A/N****:-**** Oh Yes! You have no idea how long I have wanted to end a fic with a ****cliffhanger****! Woo! ****So****, there's chapter three. I actually have no idea how long this fic is going to be, but I can say that ****there's**** going to be at least another seven or eight chapters. ****It's**** more likely to have more, though. ****So****, I heard a rumour. If you click that little button at the bottom of this page - you ****know,**** that shiny lilac one – that time would speed up, and the day of the new Bones episode would be among us. I mean, even if it doesn't work, you could always ****waste a bit of time writing out what you thought of this fic, couldn't you? ****I'd**** certainly click it, just to try it out! – holbonesfan)**


	4. You can Sing your way into Anything

**A/N****:-**** Back again, you say? Yes, that would be correct. I just ****can't**** keep away. Well, I**** responded to a lot of the reviews I received with similar comments, and decided that because I was being so mean, ending it like that, that I would give a few hints about what she was going to do. I doubt ****anyone'll**** get it right. If you do, you can have a gold star and a cookie. ****Oooh**** and maybe another hint. If ****I'm**** feeling nice. ****So, ****oui**** Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing your comments – whether they be good or bad. **

**Oooh**** and this one's for Nicole. Stop writing weird reviews**** It's freaking me out****:P**

**Disclaimer****:-****I do not own Bones, Seeley, Temperance or anyone else. ****Blah, Blah, Blah.**** I wish I did. They belong to the wonderful Fox and Kathy Reichs. I admit it – ****I'm**** jealous. I ****don't**** own any of the songs in this chapter either. ****Don't**** ask me why I chose them particular songs – I just like them. ****Nuff**** Said. Get reading! ****P)**

**Chapter Three**

Temperance looked at her, and then at Booth, who was moving his thumb over the edge of the glass he had in front of him. She sighed, and made her decision.

**You can sing your way ****into**** anything**

"Sweetie. What are you doing?" Angela asked, a puzzled expression on her face. She watched as her best friend downed a shot, and grabbed a jelly tot and ate that as well.

"What? Is that not allowed?" She asked, pouting. She glanced at Booth, whose eyes were wide. "Well, I've had two partners right. One of them," She indicated at the bowl of jelly tots. "I didn't fall in love with. The other." Nodding at the empty glass she had placed in front of her. "I've fallen for. Simple as that."

Angela shook her head, bewildered. _Only Temperance Brennnan could come up with something like that. __Wait, two partners?__Booth and Sully...__ Hold on a second... __My, oh my.__ Little Miss Logical let a little something slip there. You __haven't__ fooled me, missy. _She grinned, and turned to her best friend.

"Makes sense. Just depends on which partner you're referring to for which, though, doesn't it?" She winked, and glanced at Booth, who was still looking dazed. Brennan pursed her lips, and stared at Angela, who shrugged and grinned back at her.

"Maybe we should play another game..." Booth suggested quietly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Well what do you suggest, Booth?" Temperance asked, sarcastically. _Way to go, Temperance. Start an argument why __don't__ you. __And__ why is Angela grinning like that? __What?__ What do you want? Stop grinning already_

"Oh I don't know..." He started.

"Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" Angela squealed, jumping up. "Come on, guys! We can make it more..." She coughed suggestively "for adults."

"No! No way. I'd rather do Karaoke than play one game of Truth or Dare with you." Cam exclaimed, horrified. "I can imagine the kind of questions that you'd come up with."

"We _will _play truth or dare." Booth began, in a thoughtful manner, "But I do like the idea of a quick sing-song. That was a great idea of yours, Cam. Karaoke, peoples?"

"I don't see what harm it'll do." Zach provided, rationally.

The rest of the group shrugged their agreement. Angela squealed, and jumped up off the floor. She dashed from the room, a wide grin on her face.

"She's gone to the car." Hodgins explained, at seeing the others' confused looks. "To get the karaoke machine she insisted on bringing."

"How did she even know to bring it?" Booth asked, amused.

"She really does think of everything..." Temperance muttered, shaking her head.

-----------------------

Angela returned, minutes later, with the said karaoke machine in her hands. It wasn't very big – about the size of a CD player – but had a small television screen on top of it. She placed a stack of booklets into the middle of the circle, and indicated for everyone to look through them.

"Right. Everyone is going to sing. _Everyone._"

Cam gulped, and Booth's face whitened.

"What?" Angela demanded. "Did you really believe you could just sit there on your comfy backsides and be amused by mine and Hodgins appalling voices?"

"Um, excuse me? What about my rubbish voice??" Temperance asked, quietly.

"Oh, shush. You know fully well that you've got a wonderful voice." She frowned. "Like an angel, in fact." Brennan raised her eyebrows, and Angela shook her head.

"Right, who's going to go first." Hodgins asked, taking charge. "Angela?"

"Why not? I suppose I'm going to have to embarrass myself eventually. Why not get it over and done with now?" She shrugged, and began searching through one of the books, looking for the perfect song.

_Abba?__A little Celine Dion?__ Nah, the boys __won't__ appreciate that one... Yes! __Got it!_

She whispered something into Hodgins' ear, and he smiled, apparently satisfied with her choice. She put a CD into the machine, and the music slowly began to play. She held the microphone to her mouth, and burst into song.

_**Sunday morning rain is falling**_

_**Steal some covers share some skin**_

_**Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable**_

_**You twist to fit the mould that I am in**_

Her voice was raspy, and out of tune, but no one seemed to care. They were more interested in the lyrics than Angela's voice.

_****__**But**__** things just get so crazy**_

_**Living life gets hard to do**_

_****__**And**__** I would gladly hit the road**_

_**Get up and go if I knew**_

_**That someday it would lead me back to you**_

_**That someday it would lead me back to you**_

Booth began to sway softly, and Temperance watched him, mesmerized. Cam began singing along with Angela, and when the chorus came about, the whole group were singing – even Temperance was following the words on the screen, attempting to join in.

_****__**That may be all I need**_

_**In **__**darkness**__** she is all I see**_

_**Come and rest your bones with me**_

_**Driving slow on Sunday morning**_

_**And I never want to leave**__****__**Fingers trace your every outline**_

_**Paint a picture with my hands**_

_****__**And**__** back and forth we sway**_

_**Like branches in a storm**_

_**Change of weather**_

_**Still together when it ends**_

_**That may be all I need**_

_**In **__**darkness**__** she is all I see**_

_**Come and rest your bones with me**_

_**Driving slow on Sunday morning**_

_****__**And**__** I never want to leave**_

Booth gasped at the words, forgetting about everyone in the room. It was as if the song was written for him and _his_ Bones, in his opinion. He would go anywhere if it would lead him to her. He just hoped she knew that.

_****__****__**But**__** things just get so crazy**_

_**Living life gets hard to do**_

_**Sunday morning rain is falling**_

_****__**And**__** I'm calling out to you**_

_**Singing someday it will bring me back to you**_

_**Find a way to bring myself back home to you**_

Temperance sighed, taking in the beautiful lyrics. _Why have I never heard this song before? __It's__ absolutely wonderful. _

_**You may not know**_

_**That may be all I need**_

_**In **__**darkness**__** she is all I see**_

_**Come and rest your bones with me**_

_**Driving slow on Sunday morning**_

_**Driving slow, yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah**_

_**Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah**__****_

_**Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah**__****_

_**Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah**__****__**There's a flower in your hair**__****_

_**I'm**__** a flower in your hair**__****__**Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah**__****_

_**Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah**__****_

_**Whoa, yeah**_

Angela smiled at the group, and returned to the circle, still smiling.

"Well, that was fun. Who's next?"

Temperance shook out of the trance that she was in. How could a song make her feel so strange inside?

"I'll go next, if that's okay?" Booth offered, grabbing the microphone off Angela. He changed the track, and turned towards Temperance.

"Bones. Just listen. Okay?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and the music began.

_**I'll**__** be your dream **__****_

_**I'll**__** be your wish **__****_

_**I'll**__** be your fantasy **__****_

_**I'll**__** be your hope **__****_

_**I'll**__** be your love **__****_

_**Be everything that you need **__****_

_**I'll**__** love you more with every breath **__****_

_**Truly, madly, deeply do **__****_

_**I will be strong I will be faithful **__****_

_**'cause I'm counting on **__****_

_**A new beginning **__****_

_**A reason for living **__****_

_**A deeper meaning, yeah**_

She gasped, surprised by his voice. It wasn't brilliant, nor was it bad. It was just... alright. He sang each word softly, emotion showing in his face, his eyes. He caught her eye, and she smiled.

_**I **__**wanna**__** stand with you on a mountain **__****_

_**I **__**wanna**__** bathe with you in the sea **__****_

_**I **__**wanna**__** lay like this forever **__****_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**__****__****__**And**__** when the stars are shining **__****_

_**Brightly in the velvet sky, **__****_

_**I'll make a wish, send it to heaven **__****_

_**Then make you want to cry **__****_

_**The tears of joy for all the **__****_

_**Pleasure in the certainty **__****_

_**That we're surrounded by the **__****_

_**Comfort and protection of **__****__****__**The**__** highest power**__****_

_**In lonely hours**__****_

_**The tears devour you**_

His voice shook. _Is she getting it? Does she understand what __I'm__ trying to tell her? __I'm__ risking everything here – our friendship, our partnership. God, I hope __I'm__ not making a mistake. This could easily be the biggest mistake of my life. _He caught her eye again, and noticed her frown. Her eyes were etched with confusion, then understanding, then confusion once more. He paused, and continued singing.

_**I **__**wanna**__** stand with you on a mountain **__****_

_**I **__**wanna**__** bathe with you in the sea **__****_

_**I **__**wanna**__** lay like this forever **__****_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**__****__**Oh can't **__**ya**__** see it baby**__****__**You**__** don't have to close your eyes**__****_

_**'**__**cause**__** it's standing right before you**__****_

_**All that you need will surely **__**come**____****__**I'll be your dream **__****_

_**I'll**__** be your wish**__****_

_**I'll**__** be your fantasy **__****_

_**I'll**__** be your hope **__****_

_**I'll**__** be your love **__****_

_**Be everything that you need **__****_

_**I'll**__** love you more with every breath **__****_

_**Truly, madly, deeply do**_

_**I **__**wanna**__** stand with you on a mountain **__****_

_**I **__**wanna**__** bathe with you in the sea **__****_

_**I **__**wanna**__** lay like this forever **__****_

_**Until the sky falls down on **__**me**__****__**I **__**wanna**__** stand with you on a mountain **__****_

_**I **__**wanna**__** bathe with you in the sea, yeah **__****_

_**I want to **__**lay**__** like this forever **__****_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

He took a bow, and with a grin, handed the microphone back to Angela, who was looking as if she'd died and gone to heaven, or as if christmas had come early – whichever expression you want to use. In short – she looked ecstatic.

Booth sat back down, next to Temperance. She glanced at him, and smiled.

_Did she get it? _He thought. _She got it. __I'm__ certain of it. __And__ she hasn't kicked my ass to Jupiter. Well, __that's__ something, at least. _

"My go." Temperance exclaimed, and began flicking through the book in front of her. She grinned, and muttered her choice to Angela, who nodded. She stood up, and took the microphone Hodgins was offering to her. She moved it slowly to her lips, and began to sing.

--------------------------------------------

**(A/N****:-**** Well, I don't know what to think of this chapter. I ****don't**** know whether to love it, or whether to hastily delete it and vow never to write such a thing ever again. I suppose you readers can be the judge of that. Well, 19 reviews later, you finally have an update.**** This time I'm looking for 25 reviews, if that's possible, because I'm really busy at the moment, and want to hold off updating as long as possible. So, more reviews, quicker ****I'll**** update. ****Simple.**** Last chapter I had 18 reviews in 10 hours!**** In case you ****don't**** know, (which you should, and probably do) the song Angela sung is 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5, and the one that Booth sung is 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden. Like I said at the beginning of this, I ****don't**** know why I chose those particular songs, but I hope I made okay choices. I ****haven't**** decided on which song to do for Brennan, but I have a couple of ideas. Let me know if you know of a song that you think would be perfect for her. **** - holbonesfan) **


	5. Feelings through Song

**(A/N:- Wow! 29 Reviews, and I only wanted 25! Not that I'm complaining, of course. ****Right, I was originally going to use 'Feels like Home' by ****Chantal Kreviazuk****, which ****tink32542**** suggested, but I was searching around and found another song which I just loved as soon as I heard it. ****I'm sorry I took so long to update – I know that I said I'd update after 25 reviews. Here're my excuses: **

**1. I've had problems with my internet connection. **

**2. I've had a lot of trouble trying to get this chapter perfect. I still think that I could have done a lot more to make it better, but I've given up trying. **

**I just really hope you like it. I enjoy writing about Bones, and doing stuff the writers are unlikely to do ever. I will say now. I can guarantee that this fic will be Out of character at some point, so I'm saying this now, for future references. It's OOC. That's just the way the fic's been written. Oh, Yeah. Another thing. Anyone who can come up with a better chapter title than the one I've got will be in my good books, and you can have a cookie. ****So, suggest something if you have an idea. Thanks. Holbonesfan**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones. Boo Hoo. )**

**Chapter Four**

She stood up, and took the microphone Hodgins was offering to her. She moved it slowly to her lips, and began to sing.

----------------------------------

**Feelings through song**

----------------------------------

_**I've run from these feelings for so long**_

_**Telling my heart I didn't mean it**_

_**Pretending that I was better off alone**_

_**But I know that it's just a lie**_

_**So afraid of taking a chance again**_

_**So afraid of what I'd feel inside**__****_

Angela had been right. She really did have the voice of an angel. The words flowed from Brennan's mouth effortlessly, whilst the others watched in awe, each breath taken. Booth caught Brennan's eyes, and they shone bright. He smiled at her, softly, and carried on listening to her beautiful voice.

_**But I need to be next to you (need to be next to you)**_

_**oh I, oh I**_

_**I need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you)**__****_

_**oh I, oh I**__****_

_**I need to know I can see you smiling each morning**__****_

_**look into your eyes each night**__****_

_**for the rest of my life**_

_Does this mean what I think it means? Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, author, partner, best friend... feels the same way about me as I do about her? Nah, it can't be possible. _Booth frowned. He glanced at Angela, who was grinning triumphantly. He shook his head, before catching Temperance's eye once more.

_**here with you, near with you**_

_**oh I**_

_**I need to be next to you**__****_

_**need to be **__**–**__** next to you**_

Her eyes spoke the words she was singing. Emotion was etched deep in her blue irises, said the words that Booth never thought he'd hear her say. _Technically, Seeley. I haven't said them. _Her voice spoke in his head, and he laughed inwardly at her logic. _Seeley, you must be mistaken. Someone as beautiful as her would never have feelings for you. She's out of your league. _

_**right here with you is right where I belong**__****_

_**I'll lose my mind if I can't see you**__****_

_**without you there is nothing in this life**__****_

_**that would make life worth living for**__****_

_**I can't bear the thought of you not here**__****_

_**I can't fight what I feel anymore**_

_He must get it... _Angela thought. _Booth's not a stupid guy, no matter what Jack and Zach think. He must understand what she's trying to tell him. She's looking at him, not lowering her gaze from him, not allowing his eyes to leave hers. _

_This isn't logical. Doctor Brennan – singing a love song? And it seems that she's singing it to Agent Booth. Since when has she had feelings for him? _Zach shuffled his feet uncomfortably, yet still remained entranced by the elder woman's voice. He glanced at Booth, who was looking confused, suddenly relaxed, and then was overshadowed by a look of understanding. Zach smiled, and continued swaying to the music.

_**'cause I need to be next to you (need to be next to you)**_

_**oh I, oh I**_

_**I need to share every breath with you (share every breath with you)**_

_**oh I, oh I**_

_**I need to know I can see you smiling each morning**_

_**look into your eyes each night**_

_**for the rest of my life**_

She smiled softly at the man in front of her, and continued to sing. She wasn't going to hide it anymore, wasn't going to run. _It's now or never. _

_**Here with you, near with you**_

_**Oh I**__****_

**_I need to be next to you_**

**_I need to have your heart next to mine_**

**_for all the time_**

**_hold you for all my life_**

**_I need to be next to you_**

He sighed, suddenly understanding everything. He ran his hands through his hair, a grin on his face. He felt as though there was no one else in the room except them. He watched her sing, watched a loose curl bounce as she sang, watched her eyes sparkle in the way that only hers could, watched how her cheeks got pinker as she began to tire. He knew he had to do it, knew that he had to make his move before it was too late. She'd told him everything he'd ever wanted to know, and he sure as hell couldn't just go ahead and ignore it. He felt a stare on him, and turned to see Angela watching him, an observant look evident on her features. He smiled at her and nodded, telling her all that she needed to know, before turning back to Temperance – to Bones. To his Temperance. His Bones.

**_I need to be next to you (to be next to you)oh I, oh Ineed to be, need to be next to youshare every breath with youoh, oh II need to feel you in my arms, babe (oh...)in my arms, babe (oh I...)I need to be next to youoh I, oh I(oh I...)_**

She smiled as she stepped away from the machine, and handed the microphone back to Hodgins. She felt the stares follow her as she seated herself back down next to Booth. She glanced at him. He was staring at her, eyes full of so many emotions – admiration, pride, and others that she couldn't pin-point. She noticed a tear breaking out from the corner of his eye, and grinned as he hastily wiped it away

"Let's take a quick break. Get a little something to eat." Angela suggested, and winked at Booth.

The four squints – Angela, Zach, Jack and Cam – left the room, and set off for Angela's office, where the food had been set out. Booth looked at Temperance, and grinned.

"That was beautiful, Temperance." He smiled. Temperance? Since when have I called her Temperance?

Temperance? Since when has he called me Temperance? Brennan thought, as she smiled back at him, and muttered words of thanks.

"Seriously, Bones. That was.. wow!" He moved towards her, and she shuffled forward. She caught his eye once more, and inched even closer towards him.

He glanced at her, warily. I can't mess this up. I need to be certain that this is what she wants.

He didn't have to question his actions any further, as she moved closer to him, and wiped the dry tear stain off his face. He cupped her face in his hands, and lowered his mouth to hers...

BANG!

They jumped, shocked, and backed away from one another quickly. Angela groaned, and shrugged apologetically at Booth. She kneeled down, and picked up the CD player that she had dropped on the floor, before leaving the room. Temperance took a final glance at Booth, before following Angela towards her office.

_---------------------_

**(A/N:- Hmm... I really don't know what to think of this chapter either. I thought that this would be fairly simple to write, but it's been one of the hardest of all. If you're wondering why I had Angela accidently interrupt the kiss, it was because there's quite a few chapters left, and it would be kind of stupid to have them kiss, and then play more games. I mean, there's still Truth or Dare to come, and perhaps even a quick game of Seven minutes in Heaven. **

**I was going to get**** Zach to sing, and have him have the most wonderful voice, but I decided just to leave it be. I suppose you'll never find out which song I was going to have him sing. The song that Temperance sings is Leigh Nash's 'Need to be Next to You.' I recommend you listen to it. It's a wonderful song. **

**More soon. I'd really like 30 (yes, I'm being greedy, but I don't have a lot of time at the moment!) reviews, but I'll probably update in the next week even if I don't get them. But, if I do, it's more likely to be a few days. **

**Holbonesfan) **


End file.
